


the sage said it's my turn with the common sense today

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kinda Crack, M/M, keep eye contact to establish dominance lads, madara climbs kitchen cabinets to find cookies, madatobi are at least 80 percent of each other's impulse control, sneaky!tobirama, some Fluff by the end, tobirama builds a giant tesla coil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Tobirama and Madara take turns having common sense.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	the sage said it's my turn with the common sense today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Thirst_A_Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts).



> prompt fill for louiserandom on tumblr who requested: MadaTobi: “I love you, but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing.” (Tobi to Mads because, well, no brain cells, he's always doing something stupid; or Mads to Tobi when he's attempting another possibly catastrophic experiment)
> 
> a day late since i took a break yesterday but tadaaaaaa
> 
> ~~i didn’t know what stupid shit madara was supposed to be caught doing so pls bear with this hfskjdfhka (i was kinda tempted to making madara learn a tiktok dance but couldn’t think of a reason how they would have tiktok so)~~

Tobirama sighed, crossing his arms as he looked at the sight in front of him.

He had just come back from an especially exhausting day of three negotiations and two board meetings. It was Madara’s mandatory day off so Mito was the only other sensible person that could help him through the negotiations, they gone all right but that didn’t mean the negotiators on the other side of the table had been easy to deal with. Tobirama thinks they had tried even harder to get their way since Madara had not been present. Of course, Tobirama and Mito didn’t give them the chance to even try.

Tobirama had been hoping to train some of his stress out on his and Madara’s yard and perhaps get some cuddles to calm him down from the remaining aggression in his blood. He hadn’t expected this at all.

He leaned on the doorway for a few moments. Maybe he would notice him if he stood there long enough. No such luck.

Seeing as the man in the kitchen still hadn’t noticed him, he briefly closed his eyes. He then raised an unimpressed eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak.

“Madara, dear—”

Madara immediately hit his head on the ceiling at the sound of Tobirama’s voice. The man then froze as if he’d suddenly disappear from Tobirama’s sight if he stayed still enough.

“—I love you but please stop whatever it is you’re doing,” Tobirama said, voice entirely unimpressed. He tapped his foot impatiently when Madara still wouldn’t face him.

Finally, Madara turned his head slowly to face him, as if that would delay his inevitable shaming, eyes as wide as a kid’s who was caught red-handed stealing a sweet outside of snack time. Madara was perched on all fours on the kitchen cabinets and so ended up looking down to meet Tobirama’s eyes.

“…”

Tobirama quirked his brow to prompt Madara into verbalizing an explanation. When it didn’t seem to do the trick, he sighs once more and asks, “What are you doing, Madara.” He doesn’t bother with a questioning tone, the day had been exhausting.

With another moment of hesitation, Madara finally speaks. “…I was looking for something.”

Ah. Tobirama was fairly sure he knew what it was Madara was looking for now, a smile tugging at his lips. “Hmm… Would that ‘something’ be Kikyo-san’s cookies?”

Madara’s eyes were wide before he schooled them into something more dignified despite the fact that his current position was anything but. “…Yes.”

Tobirama hummed, reaching for the cabinet nearest to him. He opened it, not breaking eye contact with the man still perched on the kitchen cabinets.

With the cabinet open, he knocked on its side and out slid a hidden compartment.

Tobirama’s hand reached in, taking out a small tin. He presented it to the silent man climbing down to the floor.

Madara cradled the tin in his hands, still speechless.

Tobirama calmly made his exit from the kitchen before the inevitable explosion began.

He’s already made his way to the backyard for some stress relief training before Madara found his voice again.

“ _WHEN DID YOU EVEN START PUTTING HIDDEN COMPARTMENTS IN OUR FUCKING HOUSE—_ ”

-

Madara rubbed his hands over his tired eyes, hoping he had just hallucinated the sight in front of him.

Yeah, no, it was real. Drat. So much for hoping.

He hadn’t seen Tobirama outside of his lab in the past four days. Of course, he’d made sure to leave food and drink on the only designated “food-safe” table in the lab—though he wanted to, he hadn’t dared come close to the white-haired man, deeply and intensely concentrated on his project as he was; Madara didn’t want to chance getting electrocuted by the rod in Tobirama’s hand if he had—and he saw they were at least being consumed.

Apparently, eating all right didn’t mean Tobirama took even a wink of sleep by the look of the deep, deep bags in his eyes that looked big enough to fit both him and Izuna at once. He looked like death warmed twice over, Madara had seen zombies raised by Tobirama that looked more alive than he did right now.

What unnerved Madara most of all was the maniacal glint in Tobirama’s eyes. That glint only preceded inventions of the near-immortal-zombie-raising and possibly-being-able-to-blow-up-a-country-with-near-infinitely-spawning-bomb-seals kind. It did not bode well for anyone.

Tobirama stood in front of a metal contraption that looked like a flat-headed mushroom made of coils of wire and a metal sheet standing twice Tobirama’s height.

Just moments before Tobirama plugged it to the generator at his feet, Madara remembered a conversation from five days ago that he’d overheard Tobirama and a Hatake most well-known for her raiton—Madara couldn’t remember her name—had about some man in Tetsu no Kuni—his name started with a “Te” if Madara remembered right—that had invented a thing something that could kill someone with man-made lightning.

_Shit_. Madara had never lunged so fast in his _life_ , bodily tackling Tobirama to the ground with a yelp and getting him to let go of the cord he was holding, taking care that the white-haired man’s head was cushioned from the ground.

“No, no, no, _no_. You are not testing out this coil thing without some sleep and sense. Dammit, Tobirama, I love you but you have to stop for a second, you senseless genius—” His ranting was interrupted by the realization that Tobirama had already passed out when Madara manhandled him to face him. Madara sighs, he’d probably finally succumbed to the sleep deprivation.

Alrighty then. Madara hauled Tobirama’s sleep-slack body in his arms and took him to bed after patting him and his clothes clean. Tobirama desperately needed some goddamn sleep and fuck if Madara would just leave him on the cold ground to sleep near a possible killing machine.

Just as Madara laid him down onto their bed and made to move away, Tobirama’s arms latched around him in a flash.

An exasperated smile twitched into life on his face. As much as Tobirama behaved much like a cat, he was practically an octopus when he latched on while asleep.

Seeing his inevitable fate as a body pillow, he creates a clone just as he settles into Tobirama’s sleeping embrace to tell Hashirama he’d be indisposed for the rest of the day.

Well, he _had_ missed Tobirama’s warmth in their bed, he wouldn’t waste this chance to finally sleep soundly in the warm arms of his husband after days of his absence.

**Author's Note:**

> omake: [basically a summary of this fic in a meme]  
> madara: *doing something stupid*  
> tobirama, a hypocrite: *sighs in exasperation*  
> [conversely]  
> tobirama: *doing something stupid*  
> madara, a hypocrite: *sighs in exasperation*
> 
> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/614911005011705856/madatobi-i-love-you-but-please-stop-whatever-it)
> 
> y'all have no idea how hard it is to think abt stupid shit ninja could do that could also be dangerous aside from missions of course so i just ended up with madara desperately searching for cookies
> 
> yes tobirama made a giant tesla coil i was originally planning to have him make the death ray but i think he would have made that far away from the village bcos, u know, _death ray_
> 
> alright first prompt fill for today: done; time to write the next prompt to compensate for not writing yesterday I'll be posting that later too :DD
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
